Full Circle
by Galya
Summary: After the final four words. Rory tries to cope with the choices she's made during another year with family, friends and coffee. Decaf. ... Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life Spoilers Rory/Jess
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Gilmore Girls A Year in the Life Spoiler warning! Lol Also, I am writing more in line with a screenplay. So, this will be heavy on dialogue. I am just too lazy to put it into screenplay format. XD

...

"Mom?" Rory asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lorelai let out a gasp and almost dropped her champagne. "Pregnant? Like pregnant with a small human, pregnant?"

"Well after that night with the Wookie, the species might be in question," Rory sassed. "Yes. Small human."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai breathed collecting herself. "I...kid...is this a good thing?"

Rory met her mother's blue eyes, hers filling with tears. "I don't know."

Without another word Lorelai took her daughter in her arms and held on tight as Rory began to openly cry. "I'm so stupid mom."

"Shhh."

"You raised me to have a different life. To not repeat what happened to you and here I am pregnant with a soon to be married playboy who lives halfway around the world."

Lorelai sat back, placing her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders. "Listen to me. I raised you to be human. And in no way was your father a playboy, no matter what he says."

Gently she wiped her daughter's tears. Together they sat in a unfamiliar moment of silence.

"Does Logan know?"

Rory shook her head.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep it."

"Okay," Lorelai breathed. "So...what now?"

"Nothing," Rory said, getting to her feet. "At least for me. Right now anyway. I'm sorry...I should've waited. Today is your day."

oOoOoOo

People danced and sang along to the music that played in the town square. Luke and his bride were sitting in a corner happily watching the guests enjoy the party as the sun set behind them. A cool breeze began to roll through the mountains and made Rory shiver as she sat on the gazebo steps smiling.

"Cold?" Jess asked.

"No."

"Good," he smirked. "Because I'm freezing and my chivalry quota was reached about ten minutes ago."

She softly smiled.

"You okay there?"

"Of course. My mother is happy. Luke is happy. Call me a Pharrell song."

Jess sat next to her and took his leather jacket off and placed it on her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she laughed.

"I had a sudden hot flash. I am getting up there in age."

She nudged him with her shoulder. He smiled at her and then looked back down at the crowd. Two dark haired boys came running through, grasping phones right in front of them

"Mama!" Steve yelled to Lane who was singing along to the music. "There's a Snorlax!"

Lane squealed and dove her hand into her pocket pulling out her phone. "Did you tell dad?"

Rory shook her head. "Lane, I said I would never judge your parenting techniques. But, even I have to intervene about this."

"Look, judgy mcjudgerson," Lane huffed. "This game gets my boys out of the house and it is something they are willing to do with me and Zach. You wouldn't understand how much of a gift that is because you aren't a parent."

The words shot through Rory and her eyes filled with tears. Trying to stifle a cry, she covered her mouth and hurried away.

"Rory?" Lane called in shock. Her eyes locked with Jess and he nudged his head for her to follow her friend. Lane began to go, then quickly handed her phone to Jess. "Catch that Snorlax or I will kill you. Teach him to be the very best, boys."

"Yes mama!" The twins cried out with a salute.

Finally, Lane caught up with Rory who was wiping her eyes down Peach Street.

"Rory, what's wrong? I was too harsh right? Zach says I am too harsh. My petite stature makes people think I am more spunky than I really am or twelve."

"No," Rory sighed. "It's not you...it's me. I...okay we are adults right?"

"Well, my clothing choices sometimes question that, but yes."

"Then, me asking you to pinky promise something is beneath us now...right?"

"Never!" Lane gasped. " A pinky promise is a staple in a true friendship, no matter what age, like binging Netflix until 4 am or starting a Twitter war on your besties behalf. Which I still don't regret by the way."

"Okay," Rory said with a deep breath, holding up her pinky.

Lane took her best friends finger in hers.

"I'm pregnant."

Lane screamed loudly then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"It's not exactly a great thing."

"It isn't?"

"No," Rory declared beginning to pace. "I'm not in a healthy relationship with Logan, who is about to get married. I don't have a steady job and I am not sure if I want it."

"Okay," Lane nodded. "Well...whatever you choose to do, I am here."

"How do I keep getting myself into these stupid relationships? I was the other woman with Dean. I'm the other woman with Logan. Hell, I kissed Jess when I was still with Dean."

"You were sixteen."

"And I'm thirty-two now!" Rory huffed. "I should know better by now. But I don't. I just keep re enacting episodes of Girls but I don't get to sleep with Kylo Ren!"

"Do you want to sleep with him?"

"Well, the sexual tension with Rey was very palpable and why am I talking about Kylo Ren!?"

Lane shrugged.

"I need a drink," Rory growled. "But...I can't...if I am wanting to be a good mother. But how can I be a good mother? I'm Hester Prynne without the fancy monogram."

Lane took her friend's hands in hers. "It's going to be fine."

"Will it?" Rory whimpered her eyes getting glassy again.

"Yes , because if you choose to be a mother. You had a hell of a role model."

Rory nodded, slightly smiling. "Yeah. I did."

With a deep breath Rory wiped her face again.

"Wanna head back?" Lane asked.

Rory nodded as Lane and her hooked arms. "Probably should return Jess's jacket."

"Hold on to it for a little," Lane said with slitted eyes. "If he didn't catch number one forty three, I will need to make him pay."

"Noted."

...

AN: References : Star Wars, Pokémon Go, Girls, The Scarlet Letter, Netflix, Twitter, 'Happy' by Pharell,


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Spoilers

...

"On the pro side I am a great age," Rory stated, scribbling on a notepad in the kitchen. "I won't be senile when the kid graduates. I will still be able to play games with them and kick the ball around and stuff."

"You will kick a ball?" Lorelai asked, handing her daughter a spoon as they dove into the tub of cookie dough.

"Well, I will have the energy to kick said ball if the occasion arises."

"Yay sports team!" Lorelai declared. " Okay, next one."

"I...did eventually want children. So, I can check that off my bucket list."

"Consider it checked."

Rory jotted down some more and sat back comparing both sides. "Mom...I don't think this is helping."

"Why? I thought the pro for replacing Dewey and Brandon for a younger model was good."

Rory shook her head angrily and rolled up the paper. "I need to tell him."

Lorelai sat back pursing her lips.

"Mom…"

A squeak escaped Lorelai lips as she crossed her arms tightly around herself.

"Mom," Rory warned. "Please, I need advice."

A large exhale escaped from her mother. "Fine. Look...do you want to be Sherry?"

"What?"

"Have a man be with you purely for a kid?"

Rory stabbed the cookie dough with the spoon. "I will not be Sherry."

"It could happen. Logan isn't my favorite person, but he might pull another "I am such an adult now" phase and leave Cosette and come to take on his responsibility."

"Odette."

"Like the Swan?"

"What?" Rory huffed.

"The Swan. The princess in Swan Lake," Lorelai babbled, then suddenly gasped. "Is she Natalie Portman or you?"

"Neither, mom! Please!"

"Sorry...anyway do you want him with you only for the kid because if you tell him, that's what will happen."

"Or not," Rory shrugged getting to her feet to refill her mug. " He could say 'Hey that's a little too much responsibility. Here's keys to another house in Maine, don't tell my family and raise our bastard child in luxurious seclusion.'"

"I'm sorry, when did he move into Downton?"

"I don't think I can make this decision without talking to him," Rory sighed. "I don't want him to end up being dad."

"And...what does that mean?"

Knowing she was entering fragile ground, Rory took a deep breath. " I asked dad if he was okay with you raising me alone. And he said it was what was meant to be. But, I could tell he regrets it."

"I always left the door open to you!" Lorelai declared. "That was his choice!"

"Was it?"

"Yes!" Lorelai snapped.

Rory sat back sadly. "Dad isn't a force like you. He isn't going to get in your way. He was scared to interfere."

By this point Lorelai had got to her feet, shaking her head and pacing. "No, no, no!"

"Mom! It's true."

"Do not blame me for him not being here!"

"I'm not blaming you," Rory pleaded.

The conversation was making their small kitchen feel even smaller and Lorelai stormed into the living room.

"Mom, come on." Rory called out, following her mother.

"No," Lorelai stated, slowly collecting herself. "I know you are scared. But projecting your father onto Logan is not healthy. It's not right. Yes your dad has regrets. So do I. But, he was given every opportunity to be your father and he didn't take it until it was too late. And so what if I am a force to be reckoned with? If you love your kid enough, you do whatever it takes to be with them. You kick down walls and run through doors and don't stop until you are in their life. If I made it a little hard, then tough. Being a parent is tough and he just didn't want to have to work that hard."

The younger Lorelai watched her mother in silence then nodded.

"Okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay, John Green."

...

"He has Aspergers!" Lorelai declared as she left the theatre, arm in arm with her husband, Rory smirking behind. "He spoke a mile a minute, refused to make eye contact and annoyed everyone."

"Can wizards have Aspergers?" Rory asked as they walked to their cars.

"They can in sequels to make it more topical," Lorelai insisted. "And another thing, I didn't find the beasts that fantastic."

"That Miracle Grow snake thing was pretty fantastic," Luke interjected. "And the platypus thing made you flail with glee every time he appeared."

"Well we have similar taste in jewelry."

"Okay mother dear," Rory laughed and kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "I have to be in New York by three, so I bid thee adieu."

"And was it just me or did Colin Farrell give off pedo vibes?"

"Goodbye," Rory said as she got into her Prius.

The silver car slowly pulled out at Rory waved, then she was off.

….

The traffic into the city was agonizing. As she crossed the bridge Rory could feel the anxiety of her stomach and the tension of the traffic bleeding into each other. The last turn into the Upper West side didn't alleviate any ache inside, even as the traffic lessoned. She turned into a parking garage and sat in her spot, the car off, tapping her foot. Nervously she reached for her phone, then dropped it, then picked it back up, then threw it into her purse.

With a large breath she finally gathered up her courage and exited the car, making her way to the café. As she entered she was greeted by a host wearing fairy wings and then taken to her guest who was waiting. As she came up to the table the handsome blonde man stood up to greet her.

"Hey Ace," he said softly and kissed her cheek.

The waiter handed her a menu once she had sat down. People all around them were drinking from mismatched cups, surrounded by Alice in Wonderland quotes painted on the walls.

"My mom loves this place," Rory said quietly looking at the menu, even though the thought of food made her want to vomit.

"I can guess why," Logan laughed slightly. "So, you want to wait until tea or you want to tell me what is so urgent now, before the cucumber sandwiches?"

She met his eyes and wished she could get lost in them, but knew she couldn't. "The thing is…"

Logan sipped from his water, his eyes searching her face, his lips curled in his typical lackadaisical smile.

"I am pregnant."

His smile wavered. "Mine or Colin Firth's?"

"Of course you."

He set his water down thinking.

"I am not telling you this to make you leave Odette," she said quickly and hushed. "I just wanted you to know. You can be a part of this or not. I am not asking for anything."

"Ace," he sighed. "You need only ask."

She leaned forward. "I just said I am not asking. The choice is yours to help me raise it or not."

One of the fairy winged waiters walked by and Logan caught him by the arm. "Bring me anything on the menu with alcohol."

The waiter nodded quickly and disappeared into the back room.

"So you are keeping it?"

Rory sat up and realized she was. Up until that point with the pros and cons and the doubt running about in her head, she hadn't had been sure. But now that he knew, she felt ready to take on anything this world could throw at her. No matter who was…

"Odette," Logan stated, looking past Rory.

Anxiously she turned and standing in the doorway, looking beyond confused and hurt was a breathtakingly beautiful black woman. On her ring finger was a large canary diamond.

The waiter came back with a bottle of champagne and began to pour them both a glass. The gorgeous woman began to stiffly make her way towards them. Rory's fingers instinctively went to grab the glass, when Logan's fingers blocked hers.

"Beware the Jabberwock my son" Rory groaned. "The jaws that bite, the claws that catch."


	3. Chapter 3

"You said," Odette began in a hushed voice, a slight French accent peaking through, sitting next to Logan. "That you were going to visit your mother."

"I am, after lunch with my friend Rory," Logan said pointing to the sheepishly agitated woman opposite him.

Rory reached out her hand to shake Odette's but was ignored.

"Your father told me who she is," Odette replied coldly.

Rory gripped her purse. "I should leave."

"Ace…"

"I said what I needed to say," Rory whispered, her voice wavering. "I didn't want to cause any problems."

"Little late for that," Odette hissed.

Inside Rory wanted to tell the woman off but deep inside knew that Odette had all the right in the world to tell her off instead. She slowly rose to her feet. Silently she began to make her way to the door. Behind her she heard a low voiced fight beginning and her feet began to hurry until she had made it outside.

Everything inside felt twisted and broken. Her eyes began to well up as she kept walking, her feet picking up speed.

"Ace!"

She stopped moving and turned to see Logan at the end of the street. Behind him Odette was storming off in the opposite direction. Frozen to her spot she watched his figure grow bigger as he ran towards her.

"I'm sorry," Logan replied, his arms open towards her. "I...I'm just really sorry."

"Where is she going?" Rory asked.

"The hotel."

They stared at each other for a few moments. "Why are you marrying her again? Why was I okay with being your mistress? Why do I do this to myself?"

"Because of my family. It was expected," he sighed.

She shook her head. "You are the Spanish Inquisition. That couldn't have been it."

"I…" he sighed sadly. "I love her and I have a really shitty way of showing it. I love you too and I...damnit Rory… I asked you to marry me. I asked you and you said no!"

"I know," she said sadly to the cement sidewalk.

"Odette is what my parents want and what I thought I wanted too. Then I saw you in Germany and… I am selfish and...damnit!"

The crowds of New York walked around them not at all interested in their problems.

"You should go to her," Rory pouted. "She has done nothing to deserve this."

"I know. I'll... I'll call you."

Rory didn't reply, the tears escaping her big blue eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then slowly made his way back down the street.

….

"Now you are of no use to me!" Paris snapped as she braided her daughter Lilith's hair.

Rory sank into the fainting couch on the second floor of the Gellar estate. "Thank you for your support."

"If you wanted to get knocked up, we both could have at least made some money off of it," Paris tutted. "Now look at you, carrying an Anglo Saxon purebreed and I can't take any credit."

"Mommy, what does knocked up mean?" The child chirped.

"Means having small people get ripped out of your hoo-ha, for free."

"Oh."

Rory glared at Paris whose fingers were fumbling. The braid was uneven and lopsided. With a huff Rory nudged Paris out of the way. "For Christ's sake, did you ever have a Barbie?"

"A copy of a My First Bhagavad Gita, yes. A color by numbers periodic table. Barbie seemed to have been misplaced with the rest of my childhood and innocence."

Rory effortlessly twisted the hair as Paris watched on, envious. Once she was finished the child was shooed out of the room to play.

"You'll do fine," Paris sneered. "As always."

"Because I can braid a pigtail? That is literally the only braid I know."

Paris look at her friend, horrified. "There are others?"

"According to YouTube gurus there is."

Both women settled back onto the fainting couch. Paris stared out the window overlooking the street below.

"Know anyone hiring?" Rory asked pitifully. "I'm gonna need money if I am going to do this."

"Oh and I suppose that trust fund of yours, magically disappeared?"

Rory winced. "What do you think paid for my trips back and forth from London."

"I take it back," Paris grumbled. "The kid will starve."

…

Her phone chirped causing Rory to bolt up from a dead sleep. With heavy eyes she brought the screen up.

 _I am sorry Ace. I can't do this._  
 _I made a commitment to Odette and I failed._  
 _She is giving me a second chance._  
 _I can give you money to help with the baby._  
 _I can't give me._  
 _I'm sorry._

Rory read the message over and over again. Inside she knew it was inevitable. But her pride had hoped that this once she would be the heroine in the Romcom. Not the villain.

 _I will always have the door open to the kid._  
 _If you want to use it._  
 _I don't need money._

She hesitated before pressing send. She began to retype.

 _I will need alimony._

She erased it again.

 _I'll send you the bill._

She groaned loudly in her barely furnished apartment in Astoria. She erased the message again and began to slowly rewrite.

 _The door is open. Use it before you regret it._  
 _I will accept monetary help for the child._  
 _But I want something legally binding._  
 _I don't want to be seen as taking advantage by Odette._  
 _I also need to protect this kids rights._  
 _I don't mean to sound so cold._  
 _I am not angry. I just want to be truthful for once._

She held her breath and pressed send. After a dreadfully long and silent minute her phone chirped again.

 _Of course. Whatever you want._

She quickly replied.

 _Okay then, a Magic Band that works._

With an amused smile she pressed send. Almost immediately her phone chirped in response.

 _It'll be a Gilmore right?_

She rolled her eyes as she replied.

 _Albus Severus Gilmore, of course._

She waited and her phone remained silent in her hand. The emptiness of her flat began to become more apparent as she waited. But there was no response and she slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory set down her purse as she entered her childhood home. She was staring at her phone quietly scrolling through messages while she walked in. As she entered the living room a noise caused her to look up.

Crouching behind the sofa, with his back to her, was Jess. Toys were scattered about the living room. A Bratz doll was being clutched by his younger sister, who was watching her brother eagerly. He had a Carebear in one hand and a stuffed Minion in the other.

"This is Madness!" Jess declared through the Minion.

"Madness?" The Carebear scoffed. " This...is.. Care-A-Lot!"

With that, he made the bear kick the yellow Twinkie like minion off the side of the sofa.

"They left you on babysitting duty?" Rory smirked and rubbed her slowly rounding stomach. "I'll keep that in mind. How are your rates?"

Jess jolted up and began to laugh. "Liz and Tj convinced Lorelai and Luke to go on a double date. We may never see them again."

Rory smirked and headed into the kitchen. After a moment Jess followed her in. "How's the book coming?"

"It's coming," Rory sighed making herself tea. "I usually write at night until ungodly hours. Between doctor appointments and running Paris's office, I can only really clear my head at night to write."

Jess nodded, grabbing a cookie off the table. "I could only write if I had _Incubus_ playing."

" _Incubus_?"

"Playing the _Doom_ soundtrack specifically."

Rory eyed him, as the water boiled.

"Don't judge."

She held her mouth shut in an amused smile and pulled down a mug. "Tea?"

He shook his head. "I'm good. After Brexit, it just isn't the same."

Silently Rory made her tea, then sat down at the kitchen table.

"How are you?" Jess asked.

"Fine."

"You are a terrible liar."

" I'm awful!" Rory declared. "I can't eat any hot food or I immediately throw up. I have had to change my pant size twice already. I just keep growing like Kanye's ego. You are lucky you are a man. I thought it was just the peeing standing up that made you feel so superior. But now I know, if you want to have a kid you have the choice to get fat. You choose to get a dad bod and wear those dad shorts. We have no choice! Jeggings for you lady and you better like it!"

"I don't know if I have the ass for jeggings."

"Of course you do!" Rory exclaimed. "Look at you! You're the father of the Lightning Thief. The sparkly vampire who isn't lame. Cassandra Clare is pissed she didn't invent you."

He smiled sympathetically and she noticed glitter on his nails reflecting in the light.

"You are such a good brother," Rory sighed pointing to his nails.

"Not really. She slipped me a twenty."

"She's nine."

"Doula!" Jess called and the blonde haired sprite skipped in. "Did you pay me to paint my nails?"

"Yeah, daddy gave me money for emergencies. This was a fashion emergency!"

Jess met Rory's eyes with a toothy grin as he revealed the twenty from his pocket.

"You are shameless," she hissed.

"Okay Dee, have fun."

"Can I paint Paul Anka's nails?"

At the same time Jess replied an enthusiastic "yes" as Rory declared a loud "no!".

The child heard what she wanted to hear and scurried off.

"I'm holding onto it until she really needs it," Jess laughed. "Been coming up with random things for her to pay for, to hand over the cash. TJ gave her a hundred bucks. I didn't even know he could count that high."

Rory sat back with a smile as she sipped her tea. "Still a good brother. Why are you watching her here?"

"Liz has raccoons," Jess stated.

"They need a new roof?"

"No, they have pet raccoons."

"I should be more surprised...but...couldn't they get a normal pet?" Rory groaned. "Like a hamster or a corgi. Very popular with the Queen of England and every Japanese Instagramer ever."

….

"You have to talk to her," Emily hissed to Lorelei as she added more berries into the Vitamix blender.

They were both looking out through the front window towards the seaside by Nantucket. Luke was dragging his boat below them as April mockingly commented at his technique.

"She is an adult," Lorelei sighed.

"So what?" Emily spat. "She is just trying to be you."

"No she isn't mom! She is being very honest and open with all parties involved. She is not me."

"That boy is almost married," Emily sighed as she added yogurt into her smoothie mix. "She should have said yes, when she had the chance."

"She wasn't ready."

"Is she now?" Emily exclaimed. "The little red dot in her stomach popped up?"

"Of course not Mother. She's organic."

Emily pressed blend and within minutes she had a smoothie. She poured out enough for both.

Lorelai begrudgingly took a sip and exclaimed. "Wow, that's good and I usually hate smoothies. I always thought of it as healthy food trying to trick me in the form of a milkshake."

"You want one?" Emily said proudly, patting the Vitamix. "I think it was only around four fifty."

"Four hundred and fifty dollars for a blender!? It better do more than blend smoothies. That thing should split the atom or something!"

"Lorelai!" April called up. "I think Luke pulled something! I told him to pull with his legs, not his back."

Hunched over, Luke was gripping his back as Lorelei came outside to join them. "You okay there grandpa?"

"I am not a grandpa," Luke grumbled.

"Well actually you are," April interjected.

…

"Miss Rory Gilmore?" the nurse called.

Rory got to her feet and entered into the doctor's office. She changed into the gown and sat waiting on the chair. The room was cold and lonely as she waited.

"Hello Rory, how are you?" the doctor asked as he entered.

"Great, I really think the paper gown brings out my eyes...or butt."

The doctor kindly smiled. "Okay, let's get you gelled up."

"If I had a nickel."

The doctor began to squeeze a cold gel onto her lower stomach. Then he grabbed a wand like sensor and placed it on her abdomen. "Let's see how the baby is doing."

Rory looked at the 3D screen and saw a weird bulbous shape that she assumed was the head.

"Looking good and just there," the doctor said pointing to a smaller round object. "That would be the testes."

"A boy?" Rory gasped.

"A boy," the doctor said with a confident smile.

"Hello Albus," Rory whispered.

…..

"A boy?" Jess chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Rory pouted as they watched television in her apartment. Chinese take out in front of them.

"But your whole aesthetic is girls. Your book is Gilmore Girls."

"I can raise a boy!" Rory huffed throwing an unwrapped fortune cookie at his head.

"I am sure you can," he laughed. "But just be prepared for those times when little Tolstoy or Dostoyevsky shuts down and refuses to talk to you as he goes through his emo phase."

"God, I hope not." She pouted as she reached for her Ipad. "Well, as much as Tolstoy Gilmore really rolls off the tongue, I have been debating on names."

Jess sat back on the sofa, popping a crab rangoon in his mouth.

"I have it narrowed down. Now keep in mind all need to go with the middle name Richard. Okay, Hunter, Lawrence, Alexander, Nicholas, Raymond, and Hugo."

"Very…"

"Strong?"

"White."

"Yeah...well." She sighed. "I really like Nicholas. Then I can call him Niko like in _An Affair to Remember_. Wait...Maybe that's a little too on the nose."


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai chuckled to herself as she placed the giant bright pink Valentine on her husband's new bright blue tool box. The kitchen was exceptionally cold as the snowstorm outside whirled around their house. She couldn't wait for Luke to come down to see his present. As well as the gaudy pink and red decorations she had strewn about the whole living room.

A chiming noise came from the kitchen and she went shuffling in her wool socks, searching for her phone.

"Hey kid...what? Okay...slow down. Where are you?"

…

The elevator door slid open and Lorelai stepped out nervously with her husband, into the third floor of the hospital. After checking in, the nurse escorted them to a room. Sitting in the bed, pale, with an IV in her wrist was Rory. The thin sheets of the hospital bed were laying on top, tenting her stomach.

"Hey kid," Lorelai said trying her hardest not to get hysterical.

"I'm okay. Tell her I'm okay," Rory instructed Luke.

"All I said was hey kid?"

"I can see it in your eyes," Rory insisted.

"She's okay," Luke said softly to Lorelai and rubbed her shoulder.

"The baby is fine," Rory continued. "It was a subchorionic hemorrhage.

"You say that like everyone get's one when they spend over fifty dollars at Mac as a gift." Lorelai grumbled, finding a seat.

"I just need to be careful with any intense activity," Rory concluded. "I'm fine."

"I heard you!" Lorelai huffed.

Emily hurried in, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

"I'm fine."

"She's fine," Luke insisted.

"Nonsense" Emily snorted. "If you were fine, you wouldn't have tubes in you like you were the filtration system from my pool. Now tell me the truth. I can take it and we will get through this."

"I bled. But it's okay. The baby and I are -"

"Fine," Emily concluded. "Yes, I heard."

With terse lips, Emily turned on her heels demanding to see the doctor as she strutted out of the room.

"Mom," Rory exclaimed. "Follow her. We can't have what happened with grandpa the last time. The nurse still refuses to settle out of court."

"Okay," Lorelai muttered and followed her mother out.

The room was quiet for a moment as Luke took Lorelai's seat by Rory. "I hate hospitals."

"I don't think anyone likes them."

"Do you need anything?"

Rory shook her head. "No, Jess came by earlier with a bag from my place."

"Jess was here?"

"Yeah," Rory replied simply. "He was with me. Got me to the hospital."

Luke observed her for a moment. "Why was he with you?"

"He has writers he works with in New York and crashes on my couch when he is in town." Rory replied. "We were watching TV and eating take out."

Luke looked down at his hands then back at Rory. "I know I'm not your father -"

"Luke, you are the man who helped raise me. Speak your mind."

"Is it okay for you two to be together? I mean you are basically cousins."

"We aren't dating," Rory laughed.

"Okay, but that boy only invests his time in people he really cares about. If he didn't really enjoy your company, he would stay at a hotel."

"Luke…"

"He went back to your place and brought you things or he grabbed it on the way out?"

"Went back."

Luke threw up his arms in a shrug as if that explained everything. "I know my nephew. He doesn't do things like that."

"Yes he does!" She scoffed. "He watches his little sister all the time and he lives in another state. He comes and helps you whenever you call."

"He likes me and likes Doula. He hasn't been to Liz's house for any major holiday in years. Doula gets her presents at our house because he is only willing to go there."

"They don't have raccoons?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Luke leaned forward and said softly. "Jess cares about you."

…

Rory flipped through the channels on the television above her hospital bed. Lorelai had refused to leave as they were going to keep her under supervision for one more day.

"Settle on a movie kid," Lorelai groaned from her seat in the corner. "Green Hornet or Priscilla Queen of the Desert?"

"Why not switch back and forth during each commercial?" Rory smirked. "Make a hybrid: Green of the Desert."

Lorelai got up and took the remote from her daughter.

"Woah, what is this, Putin's Russia?" Rory exclaimed.

"Shh," Lorelai shushed her daughter, placing her finger on her lips. "You poor invalid."

The cell phone on the table began to ring. Rory pushed past her mother and picked it up before her mother could see the name and hung it up.

"Who was it?"

Rory was quiet for a moment. Then met her mother's eyes and barely uttered out. "Logan."

"You're still in contact?"

"Barely."

The phone chirped with a voicemail. Lorelai watched on tense as Rory picked up the phone and pressed play on the message.

"Hey Ace...Rory," Logan's voice came over through the phone. "My mom heard from Emily that you were in the hospital."

"Thanks grandma," Rory growled.

"I hope you are okay...and the baby," Logan concluded.

…

Jess looked into the paper cup that he was drinking from. "What is this, sludge?"

"Yes," Rory sighed as they walked through Astoria. "It's sludge. I thought it'd make a nice change."

Jess took a sip and grimaced. "Decaf."

Snow was piled in banks on the side of the streets, collecting dirt from cars as they drove by.

"You didn't have to order the same thing as me," she laughed as she sipped her drink.

"Solidarity ba-," he said and caught himself.

"Bae?"

"Yeah," he babbled. "Michael Bay. Big fan of your films. Explosions."

Rory stopped walking as she looked him straight on. "Why don't...you ever stay at someone else's place when you're in the city?"

"Getting sick of me?" He smirked, tossing the decaf into a trash can.

"No," she replied kindly. "I love it."

They both looked into each other's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was her erratic hormones, or how his brown eyes met hers, or remembering what Luke had said, but she felt an inclination to touch him. Without knowing it her finger playfully poked his stomach through his jacket.

"Jeez boy!" She squeaked as her finger collided with his firm abdomen. "You can't walk around with a Jello mold on feet, while you're made of marble. That's not fair."

"I personally like Jello," he smirked.

She felt her cheeks flush. And felt the impulsive behavior again and asked, "Are you flirting with me?"

He tensed his strong jaw and nodded, and met her eyes almost defiantly. "Yes, I am."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so much for all reviews follows and faves. It is so nice. Copper boom!

...

* * *

"You are?" Rory replied. "Why?"

He furrowed his brows. "Rory."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'm gonna do something that I have been doing recently. It is very experimental and I am not very learned in it but it has been having some very interesting results. I'm going to speak truthfully. I mean why as in…why me, now? I am carrying another man's child. Plus, we are related by marriage. It isn't the beginning of the great American love story."

"If we were in Kentucky, it would be."

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I."

With a shake of the head she continued their walk on. "I am not going to deny, I am still attracted to you. We get on well, obviously. But I come with baggage. Extra weight, literally and figuratively."

"And?"

"And...you want to take me and little William Holden on?" Rory exclaimed.

"William Holden?"

"I'm still working on it."

Jess stepped in front of her. " I don't care about it being another guy's kid. Personally, the fact that he isn't here, seriously pisses me off. If I ever saw him again I would finally give him that punch that I owed him from back at that bar."

Rory smirked. "I didn't require him to help me raise it."

"Doesn't matter," Jess exclaimed, his breath starting to show as the temperature was dropping. "You have a kid, you take care of it. My dad didn't get it. Yours didn't either. We are lucky we had someone out there, wanting to make sure we were okay. But that doesn't negate the feeling of being abandoned in us. You do whatever it takes to be with of your kid, no matter the problems."

"You sound like my mom."

Jess blinked. "Never thought I'd hear that."

Rory shivered as a whirling breeze came through the street.

"Come on," he sighed. "Let's head home."

They turned down the street to the nearest subway station. As they swiped their cards, they headed to their line, not speaking. The train pulled up and still silently, they entered together. It wasn't packed, as it was midday on a weekend, so they found seats next to each other.

"I," Rory began quietly, finishing her decaf coffee. "I don't want you to feel that you have to be my Luke. Being a stand in father because you have to prove anything. You aren't your father."

"I know I'm not," Jess smirked, leaning over. "I have no idea if I am as selfless as Luke. But, whenever I think about being with you, the dad part, doesn't seem like an issue. I mean it isn't a deterrent."

"You've thought about us?" She asked softly, meeting his eyes as the train traveled through the tunnels.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled."Why don't we go on...a date."

"We dated for a year."

Jess scoffed as they reached their stop. "In a time when I paid actually money to see Spiderman and Attack of the Clones. I wasn't the smartest kid. Plus I was a shitty boyfriend."

"Only...half the time," Rory smirked.

They both exited the train and headed down the stairs. Rory felt Jess take her hand as she was throwing away her cup.

"Just a date." Jess said with a slanted smile. " We Netflix and chill every night, anyway."

"Why?" she laughed. "See how it feels? A trial?"

"And if we aren't satisfied, we get our money back, guaranteed."

She gently took her hand back as they headed to her apartment. "I...don't want to jump into this, like with Logan. You don't even live here. A kid will cause lots of extra things. I won't be able to go out and visit you spontaneously in Pennsylvania."

Jess nodded as they made it to the front of her building's door.

"I can't casually date anymore," Rory said sadly, punching in the security code.

They reached her front door after scaling one flight up the brownstone building.

"I am trying to be…an adult." she stated, as she opened the door. "Responsible."

They stepped in and he watched her as she closed the door behind her. Their eyes were locked, both quietly standing still. Then as if a tether connected them, they rushed into each other's arms, their lips crushing against each other.

….

"I am certain now," Rory grinned from the sofa, as she looked up at Jess by the door.

"That's what you said last time," he laughed.

"I swear this time, double stuff Oreos, Entenmann's variety pack, Moonpies and Nutella."

"That is so much chocolate," Jess laughed reaching for his keys. "I'm going now. If you change your mind again, text me you craving psycho."

"Yessir!"

Jess opened the door to reveal Logan standing there, just about to knock on the door.

"Fancy seeing you here," Jess snarled.

"I...wanted to check on Rory. I was in town...on business."

"Most people call ahead," Jess sneered. "As a common courtesy. Unless you're a stalker or part of the one percent, who think the world is theirs to do as they wish."

"Jess," Rory warned. "Let him in."

Jess met her eyes in amazement as she got to her feet and went up to him. Gently she adjusted Jess's collar on his jacket. "You said it didn't bother you."

"It doesn't," Jess huffed. "As long as it calls ahead and makes an appointment. She isn't at your beck and call."

"I got this Mariano," she whispered and kissed Jess' cheek. "Why don't you get the chocolate and by the time you are back, I'm sure we will have discussed whatever it is Logan needs to discuss with me."

"Getting rid of me?"

"No, but you are obviously mad," Rory sighed. "And no matter how many times I've watched _The_ _Godfather_ , I still don't know how to get blood stains out of carpet."

Jess released a small laugh, kissed Rory and walked out, but not before glaring at Logan.

"Sorry," Rory sighed as she closed the door behind Logan. "He still remembers how kind you were at the bar."

"What bar?" Logan asked, taking a seat.

Rory shook her head, joining him. "The bar on fifth in New Haven. You acted like a royal ass, you were drunk, you mocked his book."

A small bit of clarity registered in Logan's eyes. "I vaguely recall. Well, glad he has such a passionate memory."

"So, why are you here?" she asked casually, hating how handsome he looked in his suit.

"You were in the hospital," Logan replied.

"You should have called."

"Are you okay?"

"You should have called."

Logan breathed out loudly, his eyes glassy. "I will next time."

They spoke civilly for around twenty minutes, discussing her medical emergency and the babies name choices.

"I like Alexander," Logan replied with a smile as she handed him water. "Like Dumas or the Great."

"I liked it for Xander. Everyday man, friend to slayers, lover of demons."

Her phone chirped and she quickly read it. "Jess is heading back."

"And he messaged ahead," Logan smirked. "Touche."

"You should get going. If you are going to be in town long, just send me your schedule if you want to discuss anything about the baby."

Logan got to his feet solemnly. "And what if I wanted to just see you."

Rory felt her eyes sting. "Just call ahead, okay?"

"I think I heard that somewhere," he said with a smile and kissed her cheek, then left.

As he headed down the stairs he saw Jess coming back up the stairs, carrying bags of food. He braced himself.

"Malfoy," Jess nodded as he passed him.

Logan shook his head softly laughing. "You do know that if you want a chance with her, you have to get used to me."

Jess set the bags down. "No, I really don't have to. You bounce back and forth in her life. Playing mind games. Eventually she will get tired because she is smart. However, If you want to be in the kid's life, bravo man. Do it. Finally be more than a checkbook. But don't dick around Rory. She doesn't deserve that." Jess reached for the bags and turned to walk back up the stairs. "And you need to get used to me, because I have been in her life for fourteen years. I'm not going anywhere."

…..

"Let me get this straight," Lorelai said sitting down on her bed. "You are sleeping with Jess."

"No and yes. I mean I am sleeping next to him but not with him. The doctor said not to do any intense ...activities."

Her mother collapsed on the bed.

"You're mad."

"You're related now," Lorelai groaned.

"By marriage!" Rory exclaimed. "Couples before have been related by marriage and worked it out."

"Name one!" Lorelai scoffed.

"Emma and Knightly."

"Well who can argue with Austen," Lorelai sighed sitting back up. "And he in no way is weirded out about you carrying little Harper Lee Huntzberger?"

"He is getting used to little Salinger."

"I thought you threw out Salinger?"

"Well, I'm bringing it back, like sexy."

Downstairs Jess sat opposite Luke in the living room. Rory and Lorelai could be heard still conversing loudly in the upstairs bedroom. The uncle and nephew had been sitting in silence for a while until Luke walked over and sat next to Jess. "Don't screw it up."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I won't."

"Good talk."


	7. Chapter 7

The phone rang at four am. Rory jolted even though she was awake typing away on her laptop. She looked at the phone, wondering if it was an emergency. Shocked at the name she saw, she quickly picked it up.

"Hey."

"I'm downstairs, Ace. Can I come up?"

"Did I just fall into an Otome game?"

"He's there isn't he?"

"No, he's in Philly."

"Can I come up?"

"Okay."

She felt common sense drift away for a moment as her fingers pressed the gate button to let him in. Rory looked at her reflection and grimaced. Her face looked slightly swollen.

The door knocked and she let him in.

"Look at you," Logan gasped, as he entered.

She was grateful he was sober. Many nights when they were together he would arrive at this hour plastered.

"I know, I'm Humpty Dumpty."

"Can I?" Logan asked as he reached out his hand towards her stomach.

"Sure," she acquiesced.

"I learned to ask," he chortled. "Honor was downright rabid when she had Trace. People kept touching her stomach randomly."

"Oh," Rory groaned. "They do that to me too. They just want to rub the Buddha belly."

Slowly he came near her and placed his hand on her stomach. He didn't speak, but stared down at his hand. Then he breathed in loudly and looked up at her. His eyes were glistening.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"I don't want to be a checkbook. I have been sitting in Honor's place, staring at my phone for the past two days, trying to figure out how to make this right."

Rory placed her hand on top of his. She waited for the electric charge she always felt from touching his skin, but it didn't come. All she felt was compassion for the man before her on the verge of tears.

"What does make it right mean?" Rory sighed guiding him to sit down. "I am doing great. My book is almost done, I really enjoy running Paris' insane company. Organizing events and dealing with clients."

"You're happy?"

"Yes," Rory insisted. "I don't feel as sick anymore. Yes, my reenactment of Happy Feet every time I walk leaves something to be desired. But, I feel him growing inside, moving about. He really likes Radiohead, by the way."

"Good taste."

She tried to smile, but could feel the melancholy wafting from him.

"I want to be a part of this," Logan blurted out. "I want us to do this together."

Rory touched Logan's face warmly. "You jump, I jump Jack?"

He smiled and took her hand in his. His body inched forward and she felt herself moving back. "Odette?"

"Canceled the wedding."

"I'm sorry," Rory whispered.

"I screwed it up. I kept lying to her. Promising more than I could deliver, like I was Independence Day 2. She deserved so much better. So did you."

"We all did, that movie was terrible."

"I could give you that now."

"I have that ...with Jess," Rory stated and it killed her to say. It was the truth and that was her new motto: state the truth. But she knew how easily she could fall back into Logan's arm and pretend that everything would be okay. How nice it would feel and exciting. "He found a publishing company that he already had connections with here in the Bronx. He'll be moving by the end of the month."

Logan laughed with venom and shook his head, staring down at their hands. "He is a lucky man then."

She didn't pull back her hand knowing he needed comfort. Deep inside she knew she was growing stronger every moment near Logan. She knew she could fight against his spell and be a friend.

"If I had been sooner," Logan huffed.

"By two years," Rory interjected. "If we both had had the balls to break up with the people we had been with when we saw each other in Germany then...maybe."

"I still love you."

"Can you love our son? I am not part of the package anymore."

"Why not Ace?" Logan asked cupping her face. "Think about us, together. A family in London with Prince William Gilmore Potter Huntzberger the third."

Rory was laughing but it quickly dissipated as she moved away from his hold.

"Why not me?"

"Logan, please don't make me answer that."

"I need to know, to get over this."

" Because you cheat on a perfectly fine woman. I Googled her and know she was literally perfect. Because when things get hard you get drunk with your friends and go to Vegas. Because when a girl, who isn't your fiancée is sad, you buy out an inn and reenact scenes from Across the Universe in Steampunk garb."

"You loved it!"

"I did. I really did, but it shouldn't have been for me. I wouldn't be able to trust you."

Logan sat back on the sofa thinking to himself. "He better make you happy."

"He does. You are a rollercoaster and he is a day at the beach. Both things I enjoy and love. But riding the coaster over and over will get you sick."

"But the riding is the best part," Logan smirked.

…..

The soft peach floral dress that her grandmother had bought her was pleasantly comfortable as she walked through the Nantucket estate. Lane and the boys were chasing Mewtwo outside, while Zach and Jess tried to figure out what the point of shuffleboard was.

Other guests were inside arriving for the shower. Emily was happily playing hostess and driving Lorelai crazy with her demands.

"It looks beautiful grandma," Rory stated as she wrapped a sweater around her shoulders. It was the first few weeks of Spring, but a nip still hung in the air.

"Thank you Rory," Emily sighed as she adjusted another blue accented votive candle.

"This is perfect," Paris declared practically appearing out of nowhere. "Showers spread baby fever. We could score tonight."

"I was only thinking of you," Rory huffed.

Paris considered Rory for a moment. "Are you being passive aggressive?"

"No, never."

"I am so proud."

Lorelai hurried over and pulled Rory away by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as she stumbled through the hallway.

"The formal living room," Lorelai fumed. "Such a stupid name. Formal living room. No one lives in it. No one's allowed in it because it's formal. Should just be called the don't sit on the Georgian fainting couch room."

Both Lorelais entered the deep brown and navy blue room.

"You're harshing my mellow, mom."

"Why is Logan here?"

"I invited him," Rory replied.

"Does Jess know?"

Rory nodded.

"Oh...wow. You...they both are here and they both know and it is all above board?"

Rory nodded again.

"Wow...this is strange...I...I may need to use this couch for its fainting purposes."

"Mom," Rory sighed. "Can I leave the room now?"

"They both know and are okay with it?"

Rory hesitated.

"Ha!" Lorelai exclaimed. "There's the typical Gilmore inability to not cause drama."

"Mom!" Rory growled. "Please. Jess doesn't trust Logan, but he has promised to play nice. Logan has been trying to be as honest as possible with his family and me and wants to try to be a dad. This was going to be his first step. Publicly acknowledging us."

"Can't they just duel over you or something? Or become brother husbands? All this compromise is too tense for me to watch. Who will crack first?"

"I am going to go return to my baby shower," Rory sighed and started heading back towards the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory opened up a large blue wrapped box. It was just as tall as she was as she pulled off the sides. Slowly she revealed a very sleek and brand new stroller. The group gasped and cooed.

"It looks like a spaceship," Lorelai mused sitting next to Jess and Luke. "Benny would love it."

Before them were bingo cards.

"Is baby carriage on yours?" Luke asked as he placed an X on the spot he wrote it.

"We were supposed to write them?" Lorelai gasped. "Jess were you aware of this?"

Jess drawled. "I blacked out somewhere between Emily explaining the game and us being denied mimosas."

"I can't not be playing a game at my own daughters baby shower, no matter how mundane," Lorelai babbled nervously and began to scribble down gifts in the boxes.

Her husband looked over her shoulder reading. "I don't think the Ring to Rule Them All, frankincense, myrrh and a copy of the Gnostic Gospels will be given as gifts."

"You don't know," Lorelai hissed.

"Or…" Jess joined in reading. "The Millennials Sense of Humor."

"Well someone must have it!"

….

"I just wanted to say thank you all for being here," Rory stated in front of the group. " Sparkling grape juice in her champagne flute. "I know some have have traveled all the way from Stars Hollow." Her eyes settled on Miss Patty and Babette. "The city." She looked at Paris. "And some have taken even a longer trip. "She smiled at Logan then Jess. "But I appreciate all of you and truly believe it will take a village to raise this one. I thoroughly enjoyed it myself, growing up. But that village may be Greenwich this time. However, no matter where it will be, I know that this child will be surrounded by love." Her eyes settled on her mother and grandmother. "Thank you all so much. Cheers!"

Everyone clinked their glasses and began to eat the cake Sookie had made.

"I am sure," Emily sighed coming to Rory's side. "That if your grandfather was here, he would be beyond excited to meet this little boy."

"I know he would," Rory smiled.

"Have you finally settled on on a name?

"It's so hard!" Rory exclaimed almost spilling her juice. "You had it easy. Just named your baby after your mother in law."

"That's not how she was a named," Emily smirked. "The baby was just brought home and we had been arguing over the name. I refused to give in and desperately wanted Victoria. Your mother was screaming her head off and I was pacing back and forth, exhausted trying to get her to stop. Richard took Baby Gilmore, as were calling her, and began to spout poetry in that robust and soft voice of his.

'And yonder sits a maiden,  
The fairest of the fair;  
With gold is her garment glittering,  
And she combs her golden hair:'

Suddenly your mother's eyes were fixed on him and she stopped crying. He continued on and I asked him what poem was that and he said _The Lorelei_. I knew then what to call her. Of course your great grandmother took the credit. But we can't win them all."

"What are you two broads chatting about?" Lorelai announced as she joined them by the window.

"I need to know more poetry," Rory smirked. " How does Keets Gilmore sound?"

Lorelei took the glass in Rory's hand and sniffed it. "Checking. Why the stress? Just name it 'Dont touch my leather jacket Gilmore'. It's what Jess will call it. Or 'Christian Grey Huntzberger'."

"Mom…" Rory groaned.

"I swear that's what Logan reminds me of ... or the Joker in Armani."

"I'm gonna pretend you never read that book."

"What book?" Emily asked.

"I didn't," Lorelei tutted. "I saw it on Starz and me and Luke made it into a drinking game. Everytime Bella 2.0 should get a personality, take a shot. We were done by the first ten minutes."

….

The sun was setting outside. Jess sat on one of the lawn chairs, an empty champagne flute in front of him.

"Can't believe they only had enough champagne for the toast," Logan joked walking behind him.

"Emily didn't think it was fair for Rory," Jess mumbled, not looking at the blonde man taking a seat next to him. "You know, to have us all drinking on front of her."

" Well," Logan sighed pulling out his flask. "Rory is inside."

He handed it to Jess.

"Poison?" Mariano mused.

"Of course. Or Cuervo."

Jess looked back into the house filled with the upper crust fawning over Kate Spade booties and a Louis Vuitton mobile. After a moment of hesitation he took the flask and a deep swig.

"Good man," Logan smirked and also took a swig. "I would think that...this being Rory that it would have been a little more...funky."

"That was last week," Jess replied and he could see Logan flinch from being left out. "It was a girls only thing. Sorority themed. Lorelei and Lane put it together. I only saw pictures, but they did jello shots of only jello, all changed their names to Candy and everyone had on pink shirts that had Beta Beta Beta. To enter, you had to sing "Oh My God" or do a milkshake keg stand. Many fell."

Logan nodded with a small smile and took another swig.

…..

Rory was putting away dishes, even though Emily insisted that Berta do it. But she liked having something to focus on instead of answering for the eighteenth time what the name was going to be. She looked outside and could barely make out two men chatting by the overlook.

"Boys?" Rory asked as she came outside.

Jess was laughing and quickly stopped when he heard her voice. Both men sheepishly looked over the side of their lawn chairs.

"Having fun?" Rory asked warily.

Both men shrugged with nervous grins.

"Are you drunk?"

Both men nodded.

"Logan !"

"What? I...why is it immediately me?" He laughed.

"Because I know that 'Flaskie' glow." With a sigh Rory shook her head sitting in an empty seat. "Hell, I wish I could join you."

"Sorry baby," Jess sighed. "We will stop."

"No," she insisted. "Drink away! Drink for me! Drink in honor of me being completely mortified when I was handed a state of the art breast pump as a gift in front of my grandmother!"

"What does that thing do?" Logan asked with a grimace.

"Guess I'm gonna find out," Rory groaned. "So excited for that."

Rory sank as far she could before her stomach prevented it, with a whimper. Jess jumped to his feet and went to her side, kneeling down. "What is it?"

"I'm huge," she pouted.

"You're beautiful," Jess replied sweetly

"I'm a heffer. A stropey stropey cow."

"You need to lay off the BBC," Jess leaned up and kissed her.

Logan squirmed just slightly at the open affection before him. "So," he said clearing his throat. "How about some coffee?"

Lorelai's head popped out from the house. "Hey losers, you want coffee!?"

Logan gasped. "Is she a witch?"

"If you believe, the Lord will reveal it," Rory sighed. "And you'll know it's all true, you'll just feel it. You'll be a Gilmore and, by gosh, a Gilmore just believes."

…

A/N: I think maybe two or three more chappies will wrap this arc up. I have had sooo much fun writing this. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Gingerly Rory took the last step up as Jess held the door open to Luke's diner.

"You got it?" He asked, extending out his hand to her.

"Yes, Jesus!" Rory huffed. "I'm pregnant not a quadriplegic."

Jess gave her a knowing look.

"Sorry," She sighed as they made their way to a table. "On a scale of Raven Symone to Rosie O'Donnell, how bitchy was it?"

"I value my life, so I'm not answering."

Luke came out carrying several plates as he maneuvered through the busy room. He nodded happily at them.

Out of formality, Jess began to look through the menu. Curious, he turned to the back to find her article still there.

"Super proud," Rory said with a tired smile.

"He never put my book on the back."

Rory leaned forward with a grin. "Jealous Mariano?"

He smiled. "Always."

"Wait, was that a doe I saw run by?"

Down the stairs from the office April trotted in holding a book. "Found it!"

"Great," Luke declared. "Hey, could you help and get Jess and Rory's orders?"

"I don't work here," April replied indignantly. "F.L.S.A. Pay me for the time I work."

Luke glared at her as he gathered plates from an empty table. "I helped in your existence. That's payment enough."

"Since when did you become a bubby?"

Luke looked ready to blow.

"Chill," Jess interjected. "I'll just tell Caesar what we want."

"What can I eat?" Rory groaned. "It's all processed foods."

"A salad," Jess suggested.

"Can't eat raw vegetables."

"You are ready to pop," Jess replied. "Eat whatever you want. One burger will not cause the kid to be born with mutant powers."

"But then he could fly," Rory smiled. "Saves on fuel. Okay, one burger."

April plopped down by Rory. "Wow, you're huge."

"You're annoying," Rory instantly spat, then tried to backpedal quickly. "Sorry...I...am slightly sensitive, uncomfortable and-"

"No," Jess interrupted. "You don't have to apologize to her. You are carrying a human being." He shifted his attention to April, his voice stern and hushed. "Reality check, we all know Luke pays for all your trips through Europe, so you can brag about tripping in Amsterdam. All you've ever done is go to school, with people who construct Battlebots shaped like kittens and call it science. You are smart but haven't contributed anything _yet_ to this world, so don't be a pain in the ass."

His young cousin sat back blinking. After a moment she turned to Rory to apologize when she saw a look of panic on her face.

"I think...my water broke."

"What?" Jess exclaimed.

"Well...I am pretty sure I didn't pee myself because this isn't kindergarten and I am not pretending to be Jem."

…...

"It's not like they are picking out curtains," Rory laughed as she sat in the hospital bed. "But they are being very civil. Last month they both put the crib together. It did lead to an argument over where to physically put the crib, but they calmed down over Boba."

"So, Logan said yes to the Jess?" Lorelai gasped.

"So far."

"And….Jess has a new slogan...he's pro-Logan?"

"That's not a thing."

"Or," Lorelai mused. "He won't be a Krogan to the Logan. Huh? Huh?"

"I should have never bought you an Xbox."

The nurse walked in. "Miss Gilmore, I need to check to see how far you've dilated."

…..

"I'm here!" Logan exclaimed, travel bag in hand, as he skidded to a halt.

"You made it," Lorelai said happily.

Emily immediately embraced him. "Perfect timing. She'll be so happy to know you're here."

"I've been here all day. She didn't hug me." Jess muttered to Luke.

"You _want_ my mother in law to hug you?"

"Good point."

"Mommy!" Rory called suddenly from inside.

Lorelai jumped to her feet and rushed in. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Contraction. Hurts," Rory whimpered, fussing in the bed.

The nurse checked her pulse and wrote down some notes. "Just a little bit longer now."

A guttural growl came from Rory as the nurse skipped off.

"Hate that woman," Rory spat. "So cheerful, while my cervix demonstrates what torture is, without the fun espionage."

"What can I do?"

"Cut me Mick."

"Want some ice cubes?" Lorelai asked. "Never actually asked why you can only have ice cubes, but it is trending here apparently."

"Okay," Rory pouted as her contraction began to subside.

Lorelai fed her daughter ice as they sat holding hands.

"Look on the bright side," Lorelai cheered. "Once he's born and you are healed and you actually feel normal again, and you get that one night when the baby isn't screaming, you can finally have sex with Jess."

"We have."

"But the doctor said -"

"Well he's two weeks late and Doctor Williams said it was safe now and could help induce labor and...well...we did."

"And?"

"It was very awkward. Lots of on my side yoga moves. Jess was very sweet about it. Maybe when I deflate it won't be so...weird."

"Smile!" A voice cheered as a camera appeared in front of Rory.

"What the hell!?"

Kirk, at the ready with his Canon, stood proudly filming her. "Sorry I'm late. Petal was refusing to go to bed."

"Kirk," Lorelai hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm filming the birth."

"No one asked you too!" Rory screamed.

"I'm working on spec."

By this point Luke had come in to see about the yelling.

"Get him out!" Rory shouted.

"I thought it only natural," Kirk sighed. " Considering I filmed Rory's birth."

"No you didn't!" Lorelai screeched.

"Then whose birth was that?" Kirk muttered to himself as Luke dragged him back out.

…..

"I hate you!" Rory spat at the nurse. "I'm sorry. I don't. I don't really know you, but right now you are in front of me and...gah!"

The contraction sent spasms through Rory's body. Dressed in a hospital gown, gripping her daughter's hand was Lorelai.

"This really hurts," Rory whimpered. "I always thought ...ugh….I always thought you mom's just exaggerated the pain to hold over us for when we didn't do the dishes or got B's."

"I love that's what you think is bad behavior," Lorelai laughed.

"I can't do this! I'm not a strong female. I will not deliver us to the green place or get the Death Star plans."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"

"Lo siento, Lorelai Leigh no esta."

"You can do this. Queen Bey did it. I did it."

Rory met her mother's eyes in fear. "I'm not you mom. I'm weak."

Lorelai kissed her daughter's sweaty forehead. "You got those two idiot boys outside to work together. You let people in. You are so much stronger than me."

With a nod, Rory gripped her mother's hand. "You know somethin', Utivich? I think this just might be my masterpiece."

….

"He looks like Gollum," Rory pouted as she stared at the bundle in her arms.

"Give him a few days to plump up," Lorelai laughed. "He's been having to be compact for the last few months."

A woman walked in with papers. "Miss Gilmore, I have some papers for you and the birth certificate to sign."

"Wanna take him?" Rory said to her mother who greedily scooped the baby into her hands.

"Hello. You may call me G-ma or Janeway," Lorelai whispered to the the sleeping child. "What do I call you?"

"Gilmore," Rory said happily as she signed the birth certificate. "Gilmore Richard Huntzberger."

"Gesundheit."


	10. Chapter 10

The Prius winded down the road through the lavish hamlet in Connecticut. Music was playing through the speakers as the car headed towards its destination.

'Let's make this happen girl, we're gonna show the world that something good can work and it can work for you and you know that it will.'

Rory hummed along as Jess steered the car up a lush green hill towards a large mansion surrounded by trees.

'Let's get this started girl, we're moving up, we're moving up. It's been a lot to change, but you will always get what you want.'

In the back of the car was Lorelai and Luke with a small blonde boy in a car seat. The car turned into a huge driveway already filled with luxury cars. The house before them was large and had over ten rooms inside.

"We're here," Jess announced as he put the car in park.

"Uncle Jessie?" The child asked.

"Yeah buddy?"

"It's not grandpa's house. You said grandpa's house."

Lorelai smiled softly at the child as she undid his car seat. "This is your other grandpa, Tywin."

"Mom," Rory warned.

Once they had got out of the car they started heading towards the large house. Rory was holding one hand of the child while Luke held the other, allowing the boy to swing between them.

Jess fell into step with Lorelai as he held several bags full of toys and swimming clothes. "Could you not live out your Full House fantasies at my expense?"

Lorelai gasped, "I beg your pardon, but you look nothing like John Stamos!"

Before he could retort she scurried towards the house.

"I know it was you, Fredo!" he called after her.

…...

"Are you teaching my stepson flip cup?" Jess breathed out in annoyance by a lawn table covered in cups.

The pool house behind the Huntzberger summer home was buzzing with birthday guests, young and old, all in bathing suits.

"You can never start too early," Finn replied happily.

"Yes," Colin agreed. "But don't worry we were being very child friendly. The Solo cups actually have Han Solo on them."

Jess didn't look in any way assured as he gripped Gilmore's small hand.

"We were drinking soda," Finn added. " We aren't savages."

"Barely even human," Colin interjected playfully.

"Glad to see you are also a fan, darling."

"I respect the classics."

"And animated double D's"

Jess was already walking off with the small boy, over to the pool house. As he entered he found Logan putting suntan lotion on his girlfriend Morag's back. All around him was ornate decorations for Gilmore's birthday, including crystal glasses and fine china.

"Your friends," Jess huffed. "Your son. Flip cup."

Logan looked over at the small boy smiling at him and then out at Finn and Colin, who waved energetically. He couldn't help but laugh and scooped up the child in his arms.

"How you doin'?" The little boy asked Morag, with an odd attempt at a New York accent.

"He is so precious," she sighed, waving at the child as she headed out to the pool.

"Alright Casanova," Jess playfully scolded the boy.

Shrills were suddenly heard coming from the back room.

"Look at this place!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know," Emily sighed. "Isn't it beautiful? Anything for my great grand baby."

"Grandma," Rory sighed. "He's turning four. He didn't volunteer as tribute."

Emily shrugged. "I am not letting the pill popping Shira act like the Queen of Sheba and organize this party."

"It's her house!" Rory concluded.

"To be honest," Logan added, causing both women to jump. "My mom doesn't even know what year it is. It's fine, Emily."

"Don't take her side! He can't eat his Jake and the Neverland Pirates cake off of Bernardaud china. Peter wouldn't stand for it and neither will I." Rory fumed, taking Gilmore from Logan. "Why is he sticky?

"He's covered in soda," Logan laughed.

"Kings or soda pong?"

"Flip cup!" the little blonde haired boy cheered.

Rory glared at Logan for a moment then breathed out a laugh.

….

"He has grown so much," Shira cooed patting Gilmore's head as he slinked away from her back to Rory. "When was the last time we saw him?"

"Well he had just started teething if that's any indication," Rory stated gripping her mimosa.

Shira laughed coldly by the pool, "Well, Logan shows us pictures on his phone all the time and on that Facebook."

"Glad you are staying connected," Rory barely got out civilly and brought her drink to her lips.

"You kids with those insta things and tweeting things," Shira laughed. "I don't have time for it."

"Mommy, I'm thirsty."

"G-Ma has your sippie cup," Rory replied pointing him over to Lorelai.

The boy happily ran over in her direction.

"Gilmore, don't run!" Rory instructed and he pouted as he stomped over to his grandmother.

"I must say," Shira began. "You are smart giving him that name. You could have had his last name be Gilmore. But using it first almost overshadows Huntzberger. Almost."

"That's not why I did it," Rory replied with a fake smile.

"It's a very odd name."

"Kim Kardashian named her child after a pun. How is honoring the family that raised me odd? Gillie, what do you think?" She asked as he trotted back up, sippie cup in hand. "Do you like your name?"

"No."

Rory sat up startled. "Why? What do you want your name to be?"

"Batman!"

"You make a convincing argument."

"Have you thought of schools?" Mitchum asked, as he joined them. "I can make a call. My grandson will get into anywhere he wants."

"That's very generous," Rory said with a weak smile. "He just turned four. He has a lot on his mind. Stock options, fringe benefits, Leonardo or Michelangelo. When he settles on a school, I'll let you know."

"Hey," Jess said coming up to her side, gently placing a hand on her hip. "Your mom needs you."

"Oh, excuse me," she said civilly and followed her husband as he took Gilmore by the hand. "What does she want?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "You just had that look."

Rory smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you."

Gilmore watched them making a grossed out face.

"Really?" He smirked, stroking a strand of hair out of her face. "More than Cyber Monday on Kindle?"

"Yes."

"More than when we did the sleepover at the Museum of Natural History?"

"Yes."

"When we slept under the blue whale?"

"Now you're just being mean."

….

"Wish us luck," Finn exclaimed to the group by the firepit as the sun set behind him.

"Now that all the kids are gone," Logan added, pointing to the steep hill behind the house with a Slip and Slide laying straight down. "We are determined to go down the hill."

"For maximum speed," Colin chimed in. "We have lathered our bodies with soap."

Luke shook his head as he placed marshmallows on sticks for him, Gilmore and Jess as they enjoyed the fire pit.

"What's my daddy doing?" Gilmore asked.

"Er," Luke began, watching the three men making a run for the slide. "Preparing to be in traction."

The members of the Life and Death Brigade, one after the other, slid rapidly down the steep hill. Colin was pretty stable the whole way but kept going, past the slide, into the lawn chairs. Finn was spun off into a bush and Logan had enough momentum to end up flying into the pool.

Gilmore clapped happily as each of them crashed causing Jess to burst out laughing. With a shake of his head Luke stuck the marshmallows into the fire.

"Is daddy okay?"

Jess looked over and saw Logan slowly pulling himself out of the pool, obviously bleeding from the nose. "He's fine."

…

"Still awake?" Rory asked as she came upon Lorelai, seated on the couch, in the living room of their house.

Fast asleep, gripping to his grandmother, was Gilmore.

"He had a nightmare," Lorelai whispered. "Twilight Sparkle was being mean to Pinkie Pie and not sharing her Jaeger to defeat the giant muffin monster."

Rory sighed, joining her mother. "Classic muffin monster."

They sat quietly for a few moments.

"You should get some sleep," Rory insisted. "I'll take over."

"No," Lorelai said with a soft smile. "Let me have this. It'll be over so soon. One day he'll be too cool to cuddle his G-Ma. He'll prefer to Vine his angst to the anonymous interwebs."

Rory nodded with a bitter sweet smile and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I think I'm doing a pretty good job," Rory sighed. "He hasn't caught fire."

"Always an accomplishment. Yeah kid. You are doing great. I mean...you did learn from the best," Lorelai smirked as she patted her own back.

"Copper boom."

"Copper boom."

….:

AN:

FIN!

Thank you all so much for reading. I love GG so much and always wanted a crack at the dialogue. Hope you enjoyed it.

I know not many are keen on the kids name. I am positive in the show it would have been Richard or something if it was a boy. ASP wants that asymmetry. I just am super cheap and really wanted to make a Gilmore Guys joke. I regret nothing! Muahhaha. ;)

If anyone has any story suggestions, let me know. Been looking for a GG fic to read or write. This was soooo much fun! Thanks again.

References: Star Wars, Pokemon, Scarlett Letter, Lego Movie, Downton Abbey, Fault in our Stars, Happy by Pharrell, Netflix, Twitter, Swan Lake, Black Swan, Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts, Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, Gilmore Guys, Miracle Grow, Alice's Tea Cup, Bridget Jones'Baby, Monty Python, Barbie, YouTube, Bhagavad-Gita, Disney's Magic Bands, Bratz, Despicable Me, Care Bears, 300, Incubus, Doom, Brexit, Kanye, Jeggings, Percy Jackson, Twilight, Immortal Instruments, Hunger Games, Elizabeth II, Instagram, Vitamix, Tolstoy, Dostoyevsky, JD Salinger, Buffy, An Affair to Remember, Mac, Green Hornet, Priscilla, Birdcage, Jello, William Holden, Spider Man, Oreos, Entenmanns, Moonpies, Nutella, Occupy Wallstreet, The Godfather, Alexander Dumas, Alexander the Great, Emma, Dating Sims, Humpty Dumpty, ID4 R, Radiohead, Titanic, Prince William, Google, Across the Universe, Steampunk, Sister Wives, LOTR, The Bible, Millennials, The Lorelei, Keats, 50 Shades of Grey, Batman, Starz, Jose Cuervo, Kate Spade, Louis Vuitton, Legally Blonde, Mean Girls, Book of Mormon (musical), BBC, The View, FLSA, XMEN, Battlebots, Jem, Say Yes to the Dress, Mass Effect, Rocky, Mad Max, Beyonce, Inglorious Bastards, Star Trek, Two Door Cinema Club, Full House, Pocahontas, Friends, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Facebook, North West, TMNT, Cyber Monday, Kindle, Museum of Natural History, Slip N Slide, My Little Pony, Pacific Rim, Vine


End file.
